Aunque Pase El Tiempo
by NachiCullen
Summary: Bella decidió irse de Forks y Edward, perdido, no sabe qué hacer. Tiempo después, todos regresan. Los Cullen solo esperan encontrar su olvido, pero Bella regresa con sed de venganza. Nuevos enemigos regresan a Forks. HIATUS INDEFINIDO.


**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer… yo solo me adjudico la trama.

**Summary: **Bella decidió irse de Forks y Edward, perdido, no sabe qué hacer. Tiempo después, todos regresan. Los Cullen solo esperan encontrar su olvido, pero Bella regresa con sed de venganza. Nuevos enemigos regresan a Forks.

* * *

**AUNQUE PASE EL TIEMPO**

**Prefacio**

—_Pasajeros de la unidad 528, favor presentarse en el pasillo B-5 para abordar su vuelo con destino a Florida. La unidad despegará dentro de unos minutos. Esperamos que tengan un buen viaje…_ —el frío tono ensayado anunció mi vuelo.

Era hora de irme, simplemente eso. Suspiré sonoramente mientras miraba de soslayo a mi padre, que parecía haber envejecido diez años en solo unas semanas.

Por suerte ya me había despedido de mi incondicional Chevy y de Forks. Ahora solo faltaba Charlie.

Como si lo hubiese llamado telepáticamente, papá se dio la vuelta y Jacob se levantó del incómodo sillón, mirando hacia todos lados y seguramente evitando que viese su mirada llorosa. Por un momento quise llorar y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que el karma era una perra y que, probablemente, no sería así.

Quizás en Florida me esperaba algo parecido a Forks. Solo que habría un clima soleado, mi madre haría el papel de adulta mientras yo seguía mis clases y Edward Cullen desaparecía de cualquier tipo de escenario.

—Bien, parece que ya es hora —lo vi tragar grueso antes de acercarse más a mí, como si quisiese hacer algún gesto cariñoso y se le hiciese imposible teniendo a Jacob a unos pasos. Con público o sin público, Charlie siempre lograba hacer que toda expresión afectuosa fuese incómoda, pero –por un impulso de último minuto– me vi impulsada a lanzarme entre sus brazos y abrazarlo—. Yo… saluda a tu madre de parte mía, dile que… mejor olvídalo. Que tengas un buen viaje, Bella —su aliento tibio se arremolinó junto a mi cabeza mientras susurraba un ligero _"Te quiero" _que hizo que lo abrazase con más fuerza… quise decirle lo mismo, pero al parecer todos mis _te quiero_ habían sido lanzados contra un sólido muro y luego destruídos.

…

* * *

Debí haberlo puesto hace tiempo, pero como verán, soy una cobarde :P

Quiero disculparme si han entrado al link pensando que podrían leer la historia y no han encontrado más que esta nota junto con el prefacio.

Como se han dado cuenta, la historia está/estaba incompleta y –en pocas palabras– todos los capítulos que habían sido publicados fueron eliminados hasta el punto de dejar solo la nota, el prefacio y un reguero de recuerdos.

Sé que han pasado varios meses desde mi última actualización en esta historia y que lo más seguro es que gran parte de las chicas que habían empezado en conjunto con la historia ya no tienen el más mínimo interés en seguirla conmigo. Siento haberlas decepcionado.

No quiero extenderme contando las razones que me llevaron a poner la historia en hiatus indefinido, siéndoles franca solo les diré que fueron problemas personales, cambios repentinos y un bloqueo mental que me impide seguirla.

Gran parte de ese bloqueo mental se debe a mi obstinación por quedar en los recuerdos y no dar los pasos que faltan, lo admito. La trama futura que mantenía grabada también fue eliminada, ya ni recuerdo completamente el tema principal o en qué habíamos quedado por el capítulo veinticuatro.

La chica que empezó a escribir esta loca historia ha cambiado bastante, ya no es la misma de hace tres años atrás.

Iba a decir que dejaba la _entrada_ abierta para no olvidar por completo todo esto y tener un recuerdo de que debo terminar toda historia que empiece, pero –como algunas saben– soy una sentimentaloide con estos temas y es por eso que** he decidido pasar esta historia a edición y darle su debido fin** para poder continuar con las demás.

Editaré todo –empezando por el prefacio que, si se habrán fijado, ya está editado–, le pondré un final y procederé a colgarla aquí otra vez. **Si no sucede…**, bueno, ya saben lo que habrá pasado. Pueden encontrar avances de APET en mi **_blog_** (el link está en mi profile), por si acaso.

Las quiero muchísimo.

Su loca Nachi ٩(๏̯͡๏)۶


End file.
